Current watercraft include a number of sophisticated operational controls. For example, an exemplary watercraft can include power output control and steering for a propulsion device, such as an outboard motor having a jet, a propeller, or propulsion mechanisms. In addition, a watercraft may also include lock and unlock control for steering devices, a start and stop (or on and off) for electrical and/or propulsion systems, or the like.
Although the foregoing operational controls enable a user to operate the watercraft, the foregoing operational controls are each actuated by one or more mechanical user interfaces. For example, actuation of the operational controls can include the turning of a steering mechanism, the insertion and/or operation of an ignition key, the movement of a throttle lever or the like. However, there may be circumstances in which mechanical actuation of one or more of the foregoing controls is less convenient or is not possible.
In addition to the foregoing drawbacks, when a driver or passenger falls from a watercraft or otherwise moves in a direction away from a watercraft, such as when diving or swimming, that person often must swim a long distance to return to the watercraft. Additionally, if the watercraft is not disabled by the separation, the watercraft could continue on a course away from the separated person in a dangerous uncontrolled and unreturnable manner.